


Clarity

by GlassTiara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassTiara/pseuds/GlassTiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Isaac tell their friends that they are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt on Tumblr: Lydia and Isaac tell their friends that they are dating.

Isaac would have been content blurting out the news at the next pack meeting but Lydia, who certainly doesn’t do anything by halves, refused to be part of something so trivial. The simple task of telling their friends they were dating apparently required an elaborate dinner party. She had lectured him on how they should present their relationship in the light that they expect to continue it, or something along those lines. He honestly can’t remember everything she says. Lydia talks  _a lot_. Isaac isn’t complaining though, he smiles to himself as she moves around the kitchen adding the finishing touches to some Italian pasta dish that he can’t pronounce. She’s only wearing a pair of heels, a floral apron and a pretty matching lingerie set; not taking any chances of ruining the dress she currently has hanging on the back of the kitchen door.  _He definitely wasn’t complaining._

Lydia stretches up onto the balls of her feet, rummaging through a full cupboard and muttering under her breath about black pepper and abnormally proportioned kitchens. Isaac stifles a laugh, his girlfriend might be a tiny bundle of red hair and designer clothing but one of these days she might actually stick to her idle threat and withhold sex if he laughs at her misfortunes. He moves silently across the tiled floor, pressing closely against her and reaching around her with ease. He sets the pepper down on the marble counter with a triumphant grin.

"I’m short, not an invalid. I don’t need a knight in shining armour every time I open a cupboard," she huffs in annoyance, trying to conceal the smile playing on the corner of her lips.

"I know, I just wanted to help," he says, brushing her hair to one side and nipping at a sweet spot on her neck he knows will draw a sinful moan from her.

Lydia moans uninhibitedly and it’s quickly becoming one of his favourite sounds along with the strangled gasps she makes in the bedroom. She pivots gracefully on her heels to face him, still caged by his arms between the counter and his body.

"Did you finish the salad sweetie?" she asks as she glances up at him beneath the heavy fringe of her lashes, tiptoeing up again so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

His grand task for the evening and of course he had to have one, something about the need to present a united front, was to prepare the salad. Naturally it wasn’t as straight forward as it sounded and came with full instructions including: exactly what salad leaves to buy and which dressing Lydia expected.  _Rocket leaves and low-fat French dressing_. He was spared a map of the supermarket though, fortunately.

"I think I just about managed it," he teases, "the instructions I had could have been clearer though."

"Excellent and we should have a few minutes before our guests arrive," she says suggestively and she presses a hand to his face as she plants a sharp kiss on his jaw. "I propose we use them wisely."

Isaac grabs her waist and effortlessly lifts Lydia onto the counter, who instinctively locks her legs around his middle, her heels digging harshly into the small of his back. He captures her lips in a rough kiss and nips her bottom lip, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She threads her hands into the curls at the nape of his neck and moans appreciatively as Isaac’s hand travels from her waist to the inside of her thigh, his fingertips toying tauntingly with the lace trim of her panties.

He knows they won’t have a lot of time and doesn’t want to start anything he can’t finish, Lydia only ends up irritable when he works her up with no time for release. It seems Lydia has other ideas though and she grinds her hips against his, her core rubbing against the zipper of his jeans. She keens loudly as she throws her head back, her red hair falling from it’s meticulous style. Isaac doesn’t stop his finger from slipping under the lace and expertly circling her clit. This time her moan is covered up by the sound of the doorbell chiming. Isaac swears he actually hears her growl.

"Fuck," she mutters, "I said 8 o’ clock, trust today to be the one time they decide to be early."

Isaac pecks her on the lips quickly as he straightens up. “At least we won’t have to sneak around any more after today and then I can do this whenever I want,” he says kissing her again slowly.

"I suppose I can’t complain about that," she replies hopping off the counter. She removes her dress from the hanger and slips it on over her mussed hair. "Will you get the door?"

Isaac stalks out to the hallway, opening the door and trying not to glare too violently at Allison, Scott and Stiles for interrupting. He steps aside, holding the door open for them as Lydia appears by his side, smoothing down the front of her dress before she hugs Allison and says hello to Scott.

"Did Isaac get here early?" Stiles asks by way of greeting.

"No, he was already here," Lydia replies with a subtle smirk. "He made the salad."

"Why did Isaac make the salad?" Stiles questions, furrowing his brow. "He doesn’t exactly strike me as the domestic type."

Lydia smiles slyly and glances at Isaac who is trying his hardest not to laugh. “If you’d like to make your way to the dining room, we’ll bring dinner out in a second,” she says pointedly ignoring Stiles’ question and the quizzical looks from Allison. 

Isaac feels Lydia wrap a hand firmly around his bicep and pull him towards the kitchen. He can’t help but overhear Stiles still talking. “I just don’t get why Isaac would be here making salad,” he frantically seems to ask no-one in particular. 

"Don’t be nervous, it’s going to be fine," Isaac tells Lydia, he drops a light kiss on Lydia’s forehead and she hands him two plates of cannelloni. He follows her dutifully out the kitchen, as she effortlessly balances two plates on one arm whilst carrying a third and yet still glides elegantly along in her heels. 

Once they were all seated around the large wooden dining table, Lydia sitting eloquently at the head of the table with Isaac to her immediate right, Isaac looks over at Lydia and squeezes her leg reassuringly. "Well we actually asked you all over for a reason," Lydia begins, some nervousness creeping into her tone. "Me and Isaac, we’re together. We have been for a while and we waited to tell you because of the whole alpha pack thing."

"We didn’t want to complicate anything or give the alphas another reason to target Lydia," Isaac continues and is met by stunned silence. "You know you’re all allowed to speak, right?" He glances around, noting that Allison looks genuinely happy and Scott looks knowing - a sly grin creeping over his face. Then there’s Stiles, well he looks incredulous and Lydia is drumming her fingernails rapidly against the table edge.

"Finally," Scott exclaims breaking the silence. "Isaac you do realise that I have the same enhanced hearing as you and can hear you, not so subtly, coming and going out my house at all hours of the night. Not to mention the two of you reek of each other, no matter how hard you’ve been trying to cover it up." 

"Wait, let’s back up for a second. You  _two_ are together, together like a couple. You hate each other!” Stiles blends confusion, disbelief and heartbreak together perfectly as he interrupts Scott. “She tactlessly rejected you and he tried to kill you, but you’re together?”

"It’s all in the past, and we couldn’t be happier now," Isaac says, grasping Lydia’s hand under the table and the smile he gets in return floors him. He’d walk to the end of the world and back for her and at last everyone else knows. 


End file.
